The Child
The Child is a character in Bloodborne: The Death of Sleep. Description The child is a small, frail, and feeble individual of ambiguous gender with incredibly pale skin and silver eyes. Revealed to be the nibling of Retired Hunter Djura, the child is completely bald and features odd spots and spirals around their scalp. They don rags and trousers for clothing and have bandages on both arms and legs. Alongside their complexion, the child's most notable feature is the white-colored blood they bleed, leading a certain hunter to conclude that the child is Paleblood. It is also revealed that the child holds some sort of telepathic influence, being able to seemingly control the minds of beasts, as well as splitting one in two with a shriek. The child seems to hold some relation with the Great Ones, as multiple Amygdalas appear around the Child as they grew weaker. It could be speculated that the child is some form of Kin. Lore It is implied that the child was once the human nibling to Djura. It is also suggested that it was when they had become stricken with a terrible illness that Djura had a change of heart towards the hunt, swearing to protect the beasts from hunters. Plot Deep within the burning city of Old Yharnam during the night of the hunt, Djura greets a hunter who rendezvous at a cathedral. Djura presents the hunter to the Child in a small room. Though the hunter is dismissive at first, it is revealed that the child bleeds a white substance, shocking the hunter and alluring to be what they had been seeking - Paleblood. Eventually, the hunter takes the child to the Forbidden Woods in search of Iosefka. The child looks back to Yharnam in the distance engulfed in flames and smiles slightly, white blood trickling down their nose. The hunter looks back and sees a Blood-starved Beast staring back at the two from atop a building. After a grave encounter with a Great Snake Ball, the two descend into the 1st Floor Sickroom and are treated by Iosefka who couldn't refuse to treat a child. However, the Blood-starved Beast appears within the sickroom in the hunter's absence, prowling the interior. Iosefka briskly took the child to hide in her blood library, and the hunter soon reunites with her. Iosefka prompts the hunter to leave with the child lest the two risk contaminating her clinic. The hunter asks Iosefka for a map to the Fishing Hamlet so that they can procure a boat and keep the child safe. Amidst the conversation, the child, speaking for the first time, states that the Blood-starved Beast has left. To both Iosefka and the hunter's surprise, the child remarks "I made it leave" as white-colored blood begins trailing down their nose. After a period of time, the hunter and child are seen traversing through a desolate valley, now engaging in casual conversation. The child then asks them if they could borrow a cloth, to which the hunter asks why. The child, blood pouring out of their eyes, nose and ears responds with "My eyes. I can't see." The hunter eventually piggybacks the unconscious child to an isolated ruin and makes camp for the two to settle. Soon, the child's eyesight comes back and the hunter asks the now healed child of their origins. The child responds with that all they remember is "a sea of fog". The child then asks if the hunter is worried about the beast above them, to which the hunter responds with that they cannot see any beast. Concluding that it was mere faulty eyesight, the child decides to fall asleep. At the top of the ruins, an Amygdala stares down at the two. The next day, the two take leave, the Amygdala still watching them from afar. Time passes, with the two crossing vast empty lands until taking rest at another ruin. Soon, the Blood-starved Beast catches up and the hunter takes arm. After a brief battle, the beast pins down the hunter. However, the child walks up to the beast and implores the hunter to cover their ears. Suddenly, the child extends their jaw and lets out a blood-curdling screech, the beast splitting into two and killing it once and for all. Perplexed, the hunter then asks for the child to help them up. Soon the two finally arrive at the Fishing Hamlet, the child getting weaker and weaker to the point that the hunter must carry them. The child asks the hunter if they can see them, to which the hunter replies with that they cannot see anything. From the child's perspective, three Amygdala are looming across the village. The child guides the hunter through the creatures, cautious not to disturb them, the child's voice becoming more and more inhuman all the while. As the hunter finally looks down at what they're holding in their arms, they see no longer the child but a grotesque monstrosity asking why they are afraid of them. Disgusted, the hunter drops the creature and prepares to kill it, but the child suddenly pleas "is that you, uncle Djura?" After the revelation that the once human child was Djura's nibling, the hunter spares the malformed child and puts them in a rowing boat, where they both sail into the misty ocean. Gallery tcw012.jpg trco015.jpg trco023.jpg|The child bleeding from their nose. trco006_w.jpg RCO021.jpg RCO019.jpg|The Child's true form. Category:Characters Category:The Death of Sleep Characters Category:Comic Characters